Alto's Revenge
by ShockDaFoxeh
Summary: Rewrite of The Silver Lining. When Spyro & CYnder meet an unusual dragon, they are dragged into a fight for his survival. Will they be able to help him, or will they fall at the hand of the oncoming evil.  Please Read AND Review. Rated T for voilence
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Spyro: Alto's Revenge

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own any of the Spyro characters. I only own Colin, Chris, Alto and Mira. Fira belongs to _**Viperwatcher! NOT ME! **_Frost belongs to whoever created her.

**A/N: After reading over what I have so far for my First fan fic, I decided to rewrite it and change some characters around.**

**I hope you all like the rewrite!**

Prologue: In the Beginning

On the other side of the dragon realms, a ten year war rages as the dark armies controlled not by Malefor, but an evil blood red dragon named Alto who had only one purpose, to rid the realms of the silver dragon. Why you may ask, because Alto felt threatened. You see the silver dragon was the only other species of dragons that could match, and over power him, so his plan was simple. One, destroy all of them and two, kill anybody who got in his way. Next on his rain of terror was the small village of Belltone. From one of his spies, he had learned that there was a small family of silver dragons taking up residence here and made it his next target.

Alto watched with a smile on his face as his army marched towards the village, unaware of his imminent attack. As he was starting to get closer, Alto turned to one of his generals, a yellow and silver electric dragon who wore a black helmet with gold trim around the edges.

"General Shock, I will leave half my army under your control while I take the rest and search out any more of those retched silver dragons in the out lying areas. I entrust you to bring me their heads when you are finished?" ordered the red and black dragon.

"Of course master. They will be dealt with swiftly" replied the general before flying ahead of Alto and leading half the army towards the unsuspecting village. Shock sent his half of the army ahead of them to attack as all hell broke loose.

The army full of ugly creatures holding poorly constructed weapons charged the village and in a matter of minutes, every warrior in the village was engaged in battle. Shock flew over the village in search of his personal targets, which the battle below was not making it any easier. As he continued to fly circles, he finally spotted what he was looking for. In the corner of the village, there was to adult silver dragons fighting off a group of his grublins, defending a smaller dragon about the age of fourteen. As they demolished wave after wave of the attacking army, Shock determined that they were weakened enough for him to stand a chance. He called off the grublins fighting the silver dragons, causing the larger male to look around in confusion. His confusion was soon replaced with determination as a yellow dragon landed in front of them. The older male dragon looked over to his mate and then to his younger son.

"Melinda, take Colin and run, get him as far away as possible!" he ordered.

"But what about you Max?" she asked with tear filled eyes.

"I'll catch up after I deal with this guy. Now go!" he yelled as he turned back to face Shock.

Melinda took her son into her front paws and took to the skies, towards the eastern sea, where the armies in search of them could not follow any further. Max then turned his attention to the electric dragon in front of him, who had a smug look on his face.

"That was a smart move, but no matter. They will not be able to hide from my master. Soon, they will perish, just as you will here and now" stated the yellow dragon, causing Max to growl in annoyance before firing a shard of ice at Shock, who rolled to the side and let loose a wall of electricity. Max tried to dodge it, but it came too fast, send in into the wall behind him and his body falling limp. Shock let out a slight chuckle as he walked up to the limp form of Max, letting his guard down. In an instant, Max was on his feet and tackled the yellow dragon as they turned into a rolling ball of teeth and claws, scoring multiple hits on one another before breaking free. Once again they stood across from each other, panting from the exertion of effort. Shock watched as Max faltered for a second and sent a large ball of electricity towards the weakened dragon. The attack connected as Max screamed in pain before he was sent sliding across the ground. As he tried to stand, Shock sent another bolt of electricity towards the downed silver dragon, knocking him back down. The yellow dragon now stood above Max with an evil smile on his face before raising his tail blade, driving it through the silver dragon's head.

"Now to find those other two…"

-In the Forest near Belltone-

Melinda led her son through the forest as they ran for their lives. They could hear the calls and screeches of the dark army behind them as they ran. When they arrived in a clearing, the two silver dragons were stopped dead in their tracks when a dark red dragon with a black underbelly. His horns were also black as they shot straight out of his head. The leathery membranes of his wings were black as well. The younger silver dragon felt fear grip his heart as the red dragon looked at him with feline like slits in his eyes.

"Well what do we have here? A mother and child trying to run away from my army?" asked the red dragon.

"Who are you and what do you want?" yelled Melinda.

"If you must know… my name is Alto and I am here to take your lives" replied Alto.

"Melinda turned and looked at her son "Colin, I need you to get out of here! Fly towards the sea! I'll meet you there!" she ordered.

"But mom-" started the younger silver dragon.

"GO NOW!" she yelled, causing the younger dragon to stumble back before turning and taking to the air, flying east.

"Aww… it is nice to see that you are willing to give your life to protect your children. But it will not help. As you see, I already knew that the only escape for anyone was to fly over the sea, so you just sent him right into the middle of my forces, making my job a whole lot easier" stated Alto, causing Melinda to go into shock.

"YOU BASTARD!" she screamed as she dove at Alto, only to be shot into a tree by a blast of convexity, knocking her out cold.

"Too easy…" chuckled the red dragon as his general landed beside him.

"That is two down then, my master?" asked Shock.

"Indeed it is my General. I will leave the third to you to finish off while I continue my search on this continant. I trust that a young dragon shouldn't be too much of a challenge" stated the red dragon.

"Not at all master In fact, one swipe of my paw is all it will take" replied Shock, raising his paw.

"Good, see to it then" ordered Alto as he flew off to the village to call the rest of his army.

"Yes master" replied Shock as he took off to the east. After about a good fifteen minutes of flying, the yellow dragons spotted the young silver dragon flying over the beaches of the eastern sea. Realizing that he was about to escape, Shock pushed his wings harder until he caught up to Coin, who was now well over the sea and well out of range for a physical attack. Seeing as he was still too far ahead, Shock sent a bolt of electricity at the unsuspecting dragon. The shot connected, causing the young dragon to cry out in pain as his body convulsed as it dropped like a rock into the ocean below. A large splash of water could be seen at the silver dragon's body disappeared under the calm water surface. A smile spread across Shock's face as the unmoving form of the young silver dragon surfaced. Satisfied at his work, Shock turned back to the main land, to inform his master of his success.

When he was far enough away, the young silver dragon raised his head and gasped for air after holding his breath for so long. He then turned his head to see where the lightning had hit, and scowled when he spotted a small burn mark on his back. After he regained his breath, the silver dragon dove under the water before using his wind element and his wings to give him momentum as he jumped into the air once again and started to fly over the vast ocean. After he was in the air, he figured that he better check on the rest of his body. Colin dove for a few feet before he could see his reflection on the water. His silver scales were absorbing the sun, warming his body while his white underbelly reminded him of snow. At the end of his tail was a large, spear shaped blade. On his head, six horns shot on an angle out of his head, with the two middle horns being the largest and the two on either side of his head becoming a bit smaller as they went down. In between his two largest horns, small silver fins ran from his head to the tip of his tail. When he looked back at his face, his green eyes did not show happiness like other children his age, but the pain and suffering that he just had to live through. The young silver dragon shook himself from his thoughts as he neared the coast line of Avalar. When he realized how far he had actually flown, Colin's weariness soon caught up with him as he glided down on to the shore line and found a small cave. When he determined that it was uninhabited, he slept there for the night.

The next morning, the silver dragon woke as he looked at his surroundings. He was still in the same cave as the night before. As he walked outside, the clear blue sky allowed the sun's warm rays to shine down on him, warming his scales. As he looked out over the horizon, a realization hit him hard as his stomach went into a tight knot. After the pain subsided, he turned to the forest behind him and sighed.

"Well here goes nothing" he said to himself as he climbed the small hill on the shoreline and entered the forest. As he walked around, Colin was careful not to make a lot of noise as he searched for food. When he came to the edge of a clearing, Colin's eyes lit up and he licked his lips as a deer walked into the opening, completely unaware of the silver dragon. As it neared the silver dragon's hiding spot, he readied himself to attack. When the deer was in his pouncing range, Colin jumped out of his hiding spot, only to hit the ground face first. The silver dragon groaned as he lifted his head as he looked around for the deer. The silver dragon's jaw dropped when he spotted the deer. Standing over it was a red fire dragoness. She had a light red underbelly and chest that was puffed out, showing that she was proud of her catch. Realizing that it should have been his catch, Colin stood up and walked over to the dragoness.

"Hey! What's your problem? Right as I go to get my first meal in a few days, you go and take it?" yelled Colin, startling the dragoness.

"I…I'm sorry… I didn't know" replied the dragoness in a sad tone that hurt the silver dragon's heart. When she looked up to his face again, the red dragoness no longer saw anger, but regret.

"No, I should be apologizing. It's just I haven't eaten anything in a long time" stated Colin in a more calmed tone of voice.

"We can share it if you want?" offered the dragoness with a warm smile.

"That would be nice" agreed Colin as the two teenage dragons began to eat the deer.

"So… what is your name?" asked the dragoness.

"Colin. What's yours?" replied Colin.

"Fira" said the red dragoness. "Where are you from?" she asked.

"Across the sea… from a town called Belltone, but it was overrun by an evil army. That is the reason I'm here" explained Colin in a depressed tone.

"Oh… well… if you want… you can come to Warfang and stay with me" offered Fira.

"Really?" asked Colin in a more excited tone.

"Yep, come on!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Spyro: Alto's Revenge

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own any of the Spyro characters. I only own Colin, Chris & Alto. Fira belongs to _**Viperwatcher! NOT ME! **_ Frost belongs to whoever created her.

**A/N: After reading over what I have so far for my First fan ****fic, I decided to rewrite it so that I can change some characters around, fix some holes in the plot and add some scenes.**

**I hope you all like the rewrite!**

**Chapter One: Preparations**

_Two years later…_

It has been a long and peaceful month since the saviors of the dragon realms, a purple dragon with a golden yellow underbelly, two thick yellow horns that curved slightly up at the tips and red wing membranes as well as a black dragoness with a red underbelly and wing membranes. These two young, teenage dragons were sitting in their room at the Warfang Dragon Temple, hiding from the crowds of worshipers that flooded the city's streets whenever the two dragons walked around. Just after the two teenage dragons were finally relaxed and settled, a small, brown haired mole appeared in their doorway. He was wearing a small green robe with a yellowish brown belt to hold it together. On his face, the mole wore a small pair of glasses that made him look older than he really was. He addressed the dragons with a slight accent.

"Excuse me, Spyro, Cynder? I would hate to bother you, but the guardians would like you to join them in their personal quarters" he asked nervously.

"Do we really need to Martel?" complained Cynder as she rested her head on her paws as she started at the small mole.

"They say it is of great importance" replied the mole known as Martel.

"Okay then, thank you Martel. Give us a minute and we will be right out" stated Spyro as he stood up slowly and began to stretch out his stiff joints before having Cynder follow suit. As Spyro started to walk towards the open doorway, he noticed that the black dragoness beside him was lost in her own thoughts. Concerned, the purple dragon addressed his issue.

"What's wrong Cynder?" he asked with a look that showed concern and curiosity at the same time. The black dragoness was removed from her own personal thoughts as she turned to her close friend.

"Nothing Spyro, I was just thinking of what the guardians might want at this hour" she replied calmly.

"Oh, okay then. Well lets go before we have to listen to another one of Cyril's agonizingly long speeches" stated the purple dragon as he and Cynder followed Martel out their door and down one of the many hallways of the temple. The hallways were made of the same yellow stone as every other building in Warfang. The floor was the same, but only a darker, more worn down colour. Along the hallway, there were paintings of famous dragons that once lived here. They soon arrived at the main room and saw the guardians talking amongst each other. As usual, Cyril, the ice guardian, was arguing with Volteer, the electric guardian, about a useless topic. Terrador, the earth guardian rolled his eyes as he was getting bored of all the arguing. He looked over his shoulder and saw Spyro, Cynder and the mole standing in the doorway.

Along the hallway, there were paintings of famous dragons that once lived here. They soon arrived at the main room and saw the guardians talking amongst each other. As usual, Cyril, the ice guardian, was arguing with Volteer, the electric guardian, about a useless topic. Terrador, the earth guardian rolled his eyes as he was getting bored of all the arguing. He looked over his shoulder and saw Spyro, Cynder and the mole standing in the doorway.

"Ah yes. Thank you Martel, you may go home for the night." Martel bowed and left towards the front door. When Spyro and Cynder looked back at the guardians, who now all had smiles on their faces, although you could see that Cyril's looked more forced. Spyro could only guess that he had lost the argument. The deep, soothing voice of Terrador caught their attention once again.

"Spyro, Cynder, please come here and sit. Volteer, Cyril and I have come to a agreement" he stated as he motioned with his wing for them to have a seat in front of him. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other with confusion and nervousness written all over their faces. They slowly walked over to sit in front of the three elder dragons. All the guardians did was look over the two teenage dragons and were smiling. This made the two young dragons even more nervous. The last time the called Spyro, he was forced to give a speech in front of pretty much the entire city. Before the green earth dragon could get another word out, Spyro asked a quick question.

"I don't have to give another speech do I?" he asked nervously.

"No, of course not, and would you two calm down? Your both tenser than bricks" asked Terrador.

"Ok. We will." The two young dragons then relaxed with a sigh of relief.

"After some consideration and the defeat of the dark master, we have decided to reopen the academy here at the temple. You two as well as about one hundred other young dragons will be attending daily classes such as Elemental training, Physical combat, Dragon History and Flight School. You two will also be getting a roommate, just like every other student and males will be separated from females for obvious reasons" stated the large green dragon. Soon, Cyril continued.

"You two will be helping out with a variety of tasks to prepare for the arrival of the students. This will include preparing rooms with fresh cushions and dusting. Terrador and I will be out all day hunting for the food in the dining hall. By the time we get back, we expect you two as well as Volteer here to have the most of the rooms ready and the tables in the dining area cleaned. DO you understand?" he asked as he finished the orders for the two young dragons.

"We do" replied Spyro and Cynder in unison.

"Alright then, get to it" stated the light blue ice guardian as he and Terrador stood up ad left the room. When they left, Spyro and Cynder turned to Volteer for instructions.

"I believe that the fastest and easiest way to ready and prepare the fifty rooms inside this temple would be for us to split up. Spyro, you take the male's quarters and Cynder shall prepare the female's quarters. I will go and prepare the all of the restrooms and clean the hallways. You may begin now" he finished as the three dragons left the guardians quarters and split off towards their assigned tasks. Both Spyro and Cynder Quickly finished their tasks as all they had to do was carry large cushions into every room and dust off the shelves for their books. When they finished, the two young dragons walked into Spyro's room and sat on the two large cushions that served as beds. When they were comfortable, Cynder turned to Spyro.

"SERIOUSLY? SCHOOL? All we ask is for us to be treated normally and they put us in school?" Spyro listened quietly as he waited for Cynder to finish her rant before speaking.

"Maybe the guardians think that we can still improve on our skills. And we both don't know much about the history of the dragon race" guessed Spyro as he had a smug smile come across his face. "What… is the great Cynder afraid of getting her paws dirty?" he asked with a mocking tone.

"Spyro, it is not that I am scared, it is that fact that some dragons don't trust me and they will probably hold what I did against me" stated Cynder as a single tear fell down her face. Seeing her reaction, Spyro quickly walked up to her and draped a wing over her back as he wiped the tear away.

"Well if they do, I will be there for you and defend you all that I can." Spyro said with a confident tone that always cheered the black dragoness up. As they continued to talk, the blue head of Cyril popped into the doorway.

"Spyro, Cynder, would you two come to our quarters again? We still have more to discuss" he stated as the two young dragons reluctantly followed him back to his quarters. When they arrived, Spyro and Cynder took notice to the other two guardians sitting beside an unknown fire dragon. He had red scales with a golden underbelly, horns and wing membranes. He had a pair of blue eyes that when he looked Spyro in the eyes, he could see he was clearly depressed. Beside him was a taller fire dragon that looked exactly the same. When everyone was settled, Cyril spoke up.

"Now that everyone is somewhat comfortable, Spyro, Cynder, I would like you to meet Infernus and his son, Flame. While young Flame here will be attending the academy, Infernus will be the instructor for the fire dragons. In saying that, we have decided to have the classes set up as they were before the war started. All the students will be separated into their elements and one of us will instruct them on everything" as Cyril continued to explain how the classes were sorted, a large grey dragon walked into the room. He had a white underbelly as well as his five horns and wing membranes. When he sat down by the guardians and Infernus, Cyril addressed him.

"Ah, glad you could make it Ash" he then turned back to Spyro and Cynder. "Ash here will be instructing any dragons with either more than one element or any dragons with more rare elements like Cynder's" explained the large blue dragon.

As the guardians started explaining the set-up to the new arrival, Spyro and Cynder walked over to Flame. When they got closer, Flame started to slowly back up until he ran into the wall behind him. He looked on both his sides and saw that he had no escape so he forced himself to stand his ground. Before the two dragons could reach him however, Terrador called to them.

"Spyro, would you be kind enough to show Flame to his room?" he asked in his usual deep voice.

"Sure, no problem Terrador. Come on Flame" replied Spyro as he motioned with his wing for the fire dragon to follow. With one last look his father, Flame sighed and walked out of the room with the two heroes. As they walked down the long hallways of the temple, Spyro and Cynder noticed that Flame was a little too quiet.

"So Flame… how come you were backing away from us?" asked Spyro.

"I haven't been around others my age in a long time. I guess I'm just a little nervous"

"Don't worry Flame, I'm sure that you'll be fine. Anyways, here is your room. See you tomorrow!" stated Spyro as he and Cynder walked into their room a few doors down.

-On the other side of the city-

In an orphanage on the south side of the city, two dragons were preparing for their first day of school at the temple academy. In one room, a silver dragon was putting some blank scrolls into his satchel as he placed it next to the door of his room when he heard a knock on it. The silver dragon raised his paw and turned the knob, opening the door and revealing a red dragoness.

"Hey Fira, what's up?" asked the silver dragon

"Are you ready for tomorrow Colin?" asked Fira.

"Yeah, I just finished packing. I don't know about you, but I can't wait to get out of here!" said Colin.

"Yeah, I kind of feels like a prison… so I am sure it's not just you, but almost every other dragon in here" replied Fira. "Hey Colin… something came for you in the mail. Do you want to read it?" she asked.

"Sure… I guess so" replied the silver dragon with confusion written all over his face. He then noticed that Fira looked a little bit nervous as she pulled out a letter. When Colin opened it, Fira saw worry and anger fill his eyes. It read:

Dear Silver Dragon,

You may think that you are safe for now, but I am coming for you. You will not be able to hide forever. And I hope that you haven't forgotten what happened to your parents when they tried to fight me… because you're next.

-Alto

Fira watched as Colin crushed the paper in his paw before slamming his fist into the wall, causing her to flinch. When she looked back at Fira, she did not see anger, but the eyes of a tormented and depressed dragon. She couldn't help but feel sorry for her friend as she watched him walk back into his room and lay down on his bed, burying his head into his paws and start to sob. Fira walked inside Colin's room and sat down beside him and placed a wing over his back. Fira sat there for the next ten minutes until the silver dragon's sobs began to dissipate as he calmed down.

"Why must I be reminded that they're gone!" whispered the silver dragon as he looked at Fira with tear filled eyes.

"I don't know Colin…" started Fira as she looked at the note in her friends paw. All she could read was "you're next. –Alto"

"Colin… if you don't mind me asking… who's Alto?"


End file.
